Toriel, ISIS, and two heroes
by JustSagan
Summary: Toriel has been kidnapped by ISIS. Only two heroes can save her!
1. Goat time!

" _Please… Don't do this..._ "

Toriel said while on her knees, crying.

Toriel had been kidnapped by ISIS, and the members of ISIS seemed to have taken a "liking" to her. Well more specifically, the fact that she was a goat person.

" _We will rape you, in the name of Allah!_

The ISIS member then pulled out his dick, And forced Toriel to suck it.

" _Yes! Yes! Goats turn me on so much!_ "

The ISIS member said as he shoved his one inch dick into her mouth. He forced her to suck his dick for a whole 10 seconds before he came in her mouth.

" _Yes! Now you see the true power of Allah! Now prepare for a gang rape!_ "

The ISIS member then called in more ISIS members. They all got horny when they saw that they would get an opportunity to rape a goat girl.

" _Oh yes! Allah truly does love us!_ "

All of the ISIS members pulled out their one inch dicks, (except for big dick Muhammadaljuharairharahdadaaaadjhadialahmagoatfuckadlaghmalamalamhalmohamiadiaaa, who had a two inch dick) and began to sexual assault Toriel.

Toriel would be horrified by this, but the dicks were so small, that she didn't even notice that she was being raped.

" _Umm… Are any of you even raping me yet?_ "

Toriel asked in a confused, motherly tone, now wondering why she was even scared of them in the first place.

" _What?! We use to have .01 inch dicks before Allah blessed us with big dicks!_ _How can you not even feel them?_ " The ISIS member said with a mix of rage and sadness.

" _Well from my experience, 5.5 inches is the average, and three is considered small… One inch is WAY too small._ " Toriel said in a motherly tone.

" _You dare mock our gift from Allah?! Besides being a woman, that is the worst thing that you have done! Prepare to be executed!_ "

At that moment, Toriel remembered why she was so scared of ISIS. She cowered in fear, knowing that this is where it would all end. However, as the ISIS members pulled out their guns, A hero came busting through their wall.

" _AHH! Who is that infidel… Wait is that…_ "

The ISIS member froze in fear when he saw who the infidel was. It was none other than… Donald Trump.

" _Don't worry Goat woman! I will protect you from these small dicked bitches!_ "

Donald Trump then began to deport the ISIS members by throwing them into space. However, there were more ISIS members in the building than he thought.

" _If i'm going to make this building great again, i'll have to call in some back up._ "

Trump quickly pulled out his phone, and called someone for help. About 5 seconds later, what looked like a missile came flying towards the building. The missile then hit the ground, and killed about 12 ISIS members. However, it was not actually a missile, it was Putin.

" _Donald, lets kill some cucks!_ "

Donald and Putin then started to kill small dicked ISIS cucks left and left. Eventually, their leader came out to confront the two.

" _You two will never save this Goat! Allah put goats on this Earth so that they could be fucked!_ "

This angered Trump.

" _NO! I will not let you animals fuck this Goat person! Putin! Double team attack!_ "

Trump and Putin then began to transform. Trump turned into a gun, and Putin turned into a bunch bullets, while Toriel looked on in both confusion, and arousal.

Trump and Putin then opened fire on the ISIS leader, and Toriel began to masturbate furiously.

The ISIS leader was badly hurt from the Putin bullets, but was not dead. However, at that very moment, Toriel had a orgasm, and her pussy juice shot out so fast and far that it hit the ISIS leader in the face, instantly knocking him to the ground.

Trump and Putin then when back to their human forms, and walked up to the ISIS leader.

" _Alright Putin, lets see who the ISIS leader really is!_ "

Donald then pulled off the ISIS mask, and was shocked. So shocked he could not even speak. Fortunately, Putin could.

" _By Mother Russia! Its Hillary Clinton!_ " Putin said in manly shock.

" _Yes! It was meee! I wanted to be president! And I would have if it wasn't for you and those stupid Americans! I fucking hate Americans!_ "

Trump was very angered by that statement. So he pulled out a small loan of a million dollars from his underwear, shoved it in her mouth, and then tied her up with his underwear. He then turned to Putin.

" _We did it Putin! We saved a Goat girl, and the world! Now we can… Wait… Do you hear that?_ "

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. They then looked outside, and saw a bunch of fat SJWs walking towards the building. However, they were all so fat and overweight that they all ended up dying of a heart attack before they could even get to the house.

Both Trump and Putin had a laugh, and were about to leave. Until…

" _Hey guys… Would you like some Butterscotch Pie_?" Toriel said in a motherly tone.

" _Hmm… The Motherland can wait, time for some… What the…_ "

Putin stopped talking when he turned around, and noticed that Toriel was completely naked. Both Trump and Putin were shocked by this, but also turned on.

" _Well Trump, I think the Motherland can wait… We have more work to do._ "

" _Very true Putin, but we don't have a bed._ "

Trump was right, there was no bed to be found. Fortunately, Putin had an idea.

" _I just remembered, I have a bike pump on me at all times… Give me a moment._ "

Putin then walked over to Hillary, and shoved the pump hose in her ass. Putin then began to pump her ass full of air. After a few minutes, her ass was the size of a king size mattress. Hilary of course was not happy with this, but could not talk, thanks to the small loan of a million dollars.

Putin then pulled the bike pump out of her ass, and then turned to Trump.

" _Ok Trump, the best way to approach this sex is by having one of us have sex with the Goat, and tagging in and out when one of us gets tired._ "

Trump understood perfectly, and was ready for some Goat sex.

" _Alright Goat girl, are you ready for me to sex great again?_ "

" _Oh yes I am, but you don't have to worry about making it great, I am a mother after all._ "

This surprised both Trump and Putin, but also excited them. They would get to have sex with a Goat MILF!

" _Alright Goat MILF, hop on the ass, and we will get started._ " Trump said with eagerness.

Toriel climbed onto Hillary's ass with Trump, and they began to do the sex.

Trump started things off with a Overhead hump, and went into a Mounted penetration. However, Toriel managed to counter it with A Stink face. Trump tried to do a Dick Uppercut, but was trapped under her ass. Putin took notice of this.

" _Quick! Tap me in!_ "

Trump then tagged Putin in, and Putin immediately used a Hung Dragon Whip on Toriel. Toriel fell to the ass, and was stunned. Putin then used Running single dick high dick on her, and pinned her to the ass. Toriel seemed unfazed.

" _Oh son… Do you think you can beat me that easily?_ "

Toriel then threw Putin into the air, and then while he was falling, she used a pussy lift on him. It nearly broke Putin's dick, but it also almost me him cum. Trump saw this, and quickly tagged himself in.

Trump knew he had to end this quickly. So he used 69 Throat stuffer, and then quickly used Double fister. This made Toriel orgasm very fast, and caused her to pass out on Hillary's ass. Putin was very impressed with this.

" _I gotta say Trump, I think you will make a great president._ "

" _Thanks Putin, now let's get out of here._ "

Trump and Putin then went back to their Countries, leaving Hillary to deal with Toriel when she woke up. (Toriel is a Republican by the way)

Trump made America Great again.

The End

What did you think of the story? Tell me down below! Also, have a great day!


	2. True end

Toriel wakes up, and decides to climb in Hillary's ass. This of course kills Hillary.

True end


	3. True true end

After a nice slumber party, Trump and Putin decide to get married.

Unfortunately, they can't have kids since they are both men. So they decide to have a three way marriage with Toriel. The three of them fuck, and get Toriel pregnant.

9 months later, Toriel gives birth to their son, JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

True true end


End file.
